The present invention is related to a weighing device, and particularly to a weighing device which includes an inclinometer. The invention is also related to a method for accurately weighing an object.
It is well known that in order for a weighing scale to accurately measure the weight of an object, it must be level. By the term `level` it is meant parallel with the plane of the horizon, or in other words, perfectly horizontal. The scale must be level because the load cell, which measures the load, only measures directly vertical forces applied to it. If the force applied to the load cell is at an angle, only the vertical component of the force (the force x the cosine of the angle) will be measured.
In order to ensure the levelness of a scale, it is customary to include on the surface of the scale a small liquid-filled transparent chamber or vial containing a bubble. A circle or other mark is located on the surface of the chamber so that when the scale is level, the bubble is positioned within the mark. The levelness of the scale can be adjusted, for example, by adjusting the lengths of the legs of the scale. Although this method results in a level scale, it is quite time-consuming and involves much trial-and-error until the legs of the scale are adjusted to their proper lengths.
Tilt sensors or inclinometers are instruments, usually electrical or electronic, capable of measuring quantitatively the angle of tilt of an object and outputting the result to an appropriate display. Various types of these instruments based on various physical principles such as electrical resistance of a liquid or the displacement of a pendulum are known. They are commonly installed in ships or aircraft, or used with construction lasers or vertical gyros.
It is an object of the invention to provide a weighing device which can be levelled quickly and easily.
It is another object of the invention to provide a weighing device will give an accurate weight measurement without being levelled.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new type of inclinometer.